Pill
by Rasha013
Summary: Sasuke's best friend and sometimes lover is a druggie. Sasuke makes it his duty to take care of Naruto every time Naruto gets high. Sasuke doesn't just take care of him but he also takes something else form Naruto each time... YAOI, ONESHOT


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I don't make any money, and I really wish I wouldn't' have to write this over and over again.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SUMMARY: Sasuke's best friend and sometimes lover is a druggie. Sasuke makes it his duty to take care of Naruto every time Naruto gets high. Sasuke doesn't just take care of him but he also takes something else form Naruto each time... but what happens when Naruto has a break down?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WARNINGS: YAOI (SasuNaru lemon – yes, man x man – it's gay story), dark themes, cussing, drug abuse... some angst...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: YAY! I wrote another oneshot XD oh, God... it really seems like I'm avoiding my other responsibilities XDDD but I'm not... not really. Oh, who am I kidding?**

**Now... this is something that's been bugging me. And since it's the holidays I've made it my duty to write down every plot bunny I ever had so I can start writing other stuff.**

**The idea of Sasuke and Naruto in this kind of world is very disturbing, and remember drugs are bad. I'm trying to show that in here. My friend is doing drugs (sorry if you're reading this, and I hope I won't ever make you read this) and he thinks he can control it. I know he thinks I'm wrong, but addiction is something you shouldn't play around with. I can say I was addicted to something, but I quit. It took me 2 years and now I don't do it anymore.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PILL**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big bright moon was above the city at night. It was raining and the whole city was restless. People on the streets were nervous and all of them were in a rush to get home more quickly, not wanting to be caught by the stronger shower. Many dark umbrellas were moving down the street and he noted there wasn't any bright colour left in this world. Raven-haired man looked around himself, trying to think of a place where the person he was looking for could have gone.

He sighed and ran his hand through his wet hair. It stuck to his fingers and it made him lose his cool in instance. He pulled his hand out, roughly and ripped some of his hair. He fought the urge to roll his eyes at everything around him. Everything was so fucked up.

He hadn't realised he stopped running, and that he stopped just in the middle of the street. He hadn't realised two lights approaching him in great speed, nor did he realised the horn sound which should have brought him back but it didn't.

And then, when the car was just meters away, Sasuke realised his position. But... now it was already too late to try and do something. He was surprised by the fact he didn't give a damn. Luckily for him, the driver was experienced and he tried to stop before he hit the soaked raven man. He did stop. The road was slippery and the car started turning in circles before it reached the frozen Uchiha.

Sasuke gasped as the car glided to him and brushed against his clothed leg. It didn't hit him hard but with his washed out denims being soaked, it left the burning feeling on his skin.

People around him stopped to look at the scene. They were probably talking among each other but Sasuke couldn't hear them.

"Fuck! Are you okay mister?" The driver opened the door and ran to Sasuke. Sasuke could hear the concern in man's voice. Sasuke was unable to say anything for the time being but he nodded his head. The man sighed in relief and caught his shirt where his heart was. "Good. Now... What the fuck are you doing here in the middle of the street?!" The man yelled through the noise the rain was making.

"Sorry!" Sasuke yelled back, and the man helped him move form the street. He led him to the pavement and left him there. Sasuke leaned against the wall to rest and recover from the shock but his eyes fell to the abandoned building's window and he remembered why he was out in this kind of weather.

He got the idea, remembering the local druggies liked to hang out in that kind of abandoned places. He pushed himself off of the wall and began running to the building, going through the back alley of some sort and it brought him right to the place he wanted.

He scowled when he saw the condition this dump was and prayed the person he was looking for wouldn't be here. He couldn't help it, feeling disgusted. He slowly entered the house, stepping through the doorway, he heard the old wooden floor squeal under his weight. He shuddered, but kept going in, deeper into the darkness. He was in a hallway of some sort, there were three doors. One led to the kitchen or what he assumed to be kitchen. It was small room with paint peeling off of the walls, and all other furniture was covered with white sheet. The moonlight came in through the broken windows. The other door led to living room, which looked much better than the kitchenette. It had a fireplace, and the paint was still one the most of the walls. He frowned and kept walking to the third door.

He opened the door, and saw a staircase. _How lovely_, the raven thought. He took a deep breath and began going up. His heart was racing from the excitement and fear. It might break for God's sake. He was almost on the top, and he lifted his leg to step onto the last step. When he put it down, the step broke, leaving a hole in the ground.

Sasuke caught the walls for support, and rolled his eyes. _He so owns me_, he thought.

He jumped over the hole and saw a little brighter hallway, with four doors. He saw a spider net on the walls, in the corners. He reached for the first door on his left and tried to open it. Locked. He turned and tried to open the right door, locked as well. He went further down the hall, and turned to his left again. Locked. One door left.

He turned to open it and found himself shaking. He could do it. He came this far already and it wasn't like it was his first time doing it. He had already seen everything, there was nothing left to surprise him. Maybe he was shaking because he knew what would come if the one he was looking for was behind the last door.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and opened the door. The squealing sound grinded against his brain and he fought the urge to hold his head. The door opened slowly and the moonlight immediately came to the dark room.

Sasuke saw only his shade in the rectangle on the bright floor. He sighed in both relief and frustration. It meant the person wasn't here after all but it also meant they were somewhere else. Sasuke wanted to leave when he heard soft moan coming form the one of the darkest corners of the room, right behind of what appeared to be a bed.

"Naruto? Is that you?" He called, his voice breaking. He stepped further into the room and carefully started making his way to the source of the moaning.

"Nghhh..." Sasuke heard another moan, and he was now sure it was his best friend.

"Naruto..." He spoke in a whisper as he took in the sight before him.

A young blonde man, lying on the floor, with his head propped against the wall. His legs were spread and one of his hands was holding something that looked like a rubber ribbon. His other hand was lying against his body. Blond's clothes were dirty from mud and what not. His bright red Converse shoes were darker that they were supposed to be and also brown form mud.

Blond's pants rode low on his hips, showing the tanned flesh and the beginning of the blonde hairs. They were dark, black it seemed. Also dirty on the legs. His T-shirt was washed out orange and he half-wore some kind of black sweater. The hand lying motionlessly against his body was naked.

Blonde head was resting limply and half wet blonde hair was stuck to the tanned face, hiding his closed eyes and dark blue bags underneath. Blond's face looked dead. His lips were a little darker shade of pink and were a little blue around the corners form the cold. The three whisker-like marks scarred his lean tanned cheeks.

Around him, there was more dust, more mud, more dirt but also his backpack and a syringe. Sasuke bit his lip and got on his knees. He took the rubber ribbon form tanned hand and threw it behind him. He was both happy and broken whenever he saw a sight like that. At least he was still alive.

Sasuke couldn't shake off the distressed feeling he had each time the stupid dobe did something like this.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He thought he had heard a voice that sounded much like Sasuke. He moaned as he tried to move but his head hurt. Everything was spinning around him and he felt the need to giggle. There was a pressure in his right hand, he tried to clench his fist but stopped when it started to hurt.

Fuck, he took more than enough.

Everything was a blur for a few seconds until things started to gain more normal shape. First he saw his hand lying next to him, it was blue around the middle. Then, his eyes trailed over to his other hand. Hm, weird. He may be high but he was sure he was holding a rubber ribbon. Then, he slowly raised his head, his eyes scanning his limp body. His breath hitched when he saw dark figure looking down on him.

It was still blurry but he could pick out dark hair and moonlike skin. It reminded him of his best friend. He shook that though away, it couldn't be Sasuke. He had said he wouldn't search for him ever again after the last time he ran away and got high on some random street drug.

Naruto tried to focus on the figure but with his brain dead, he tried but nothing happened. It must had seemed like he was glaring at the person. He should be afraid, the figure could be some drunken jerk who was looking for a good time. He denied flicking when the figure put something cold on his forehead, stood up and brushed its knees, or something that should have been his knees. Naruto didn't know. Everything was the same to him right now.

The figure waited patiently until Naruto got his vision back and Naruto was grateful for that. His vision became clear and everything stopped spinning. He groaned and fully opened his eyes.

The said person wore black leader boots. They looked like the ones Sasuke wore. Naruto chuckled as everything seemed to remind him of Sasuke tonight. The washed out denims looked kind of cool in Naruto's opinion. Again something Sasuke would probably wear. The figure was pale, Naruto noted, its hands were falling loosely next to its body. His eyes stopped on the figure's crotch. It was nicely shaped and the figure had nice legs.

Naruto trailed his eyes over black wool shirt. _It must be raining outside_, Naruto thought. The shirt was stuck to person's lean body. It was a turtleneck shirt, Naruto realised as his eyes came to the person's neck. He gasped when he saw the face of his best friend. He looked hotter than ever before. His shoulder-length raven hair was down, cupping the said raven beauty's face.

Man's eyes were deep pools of endless darkness. One could lose oneself in the depths of the onyx orbs. Raven's nose was small and cute. Naruto giggled, and the onyx eyes narrowed.

"Get up!" Sasuke ordered in his most terrifying tone. Anyone would be scared shitless, anyone but Naruto. "Don't make me pick you up." He growled through his teeth. He was fucking angry. That idiot was probably still high on whatever shit he fix himself with.

"Naahhh... Sasuuuu..." Naruto whined, and then chuckled at himself for being so pathetic. He didn't want to make Sasuke angry, really... it was just so difficult to get up right now. He didn't feel his legs, or anything past his head. If he wasn't high, he's laugh at himself. Oh, well... he maybe still could do that. He giggled again.

"What did you take dumbass?" Sasuke sighed, trying to calm himself down. It wasn't the idiot's fault for being an idiot. He was disappointed, not in Naruto but himself. The two of them were best friends since they were old enough to prank each other. He knew the dobe was on drugs for years now, it started when they were both finishing their second year of high school, during the summer. It lasted for the past 5 years. Sasuke promised to tell himself he was going to help Naruto, but so far he failed miserably.

It was difficult for him to just sit back and watch his best friend ruin his life. If it had been any other person, he'd say the hell with him, let him destroy his life. But this was Naruto, his best friend and during the times when he was high, lover.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, knowing Naruto was too lost to remember that small detail and picked the limp blond form the floor. Naruto may look strong and heavy but he wasn't. The drugs saw to that. He was lighter than those anorexic girls form his college. He looked at the blond's face and saw he passed out again. Sasuke lifted him over his shoulder and left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke's flat wasn't far away and they got there in no time, Sasuke carrying the unconscious Naruto all the way. He unlocked the door and placed Naruto on the floor and let him lean on the wall so he could lock the door. He switched the lights on and took off his boots. Then he got on his knees and took of Naruto's wet Converses. He picked him up again and brought to the bathroom, he put him in the tub and begin taking off his clothes.

He took off his black sweater and placed it on his washing machine. Naruto's head fell back and he ended up leaning on the edge of the tub, making the job easier for Sasuke. Sasuke put his hands to Naruto's stomach and under his shirt. He felt the soft and warm skin he craved to touch. His fingers played with the soft blonde curls just above dark denims.

With his whole palm, Sasuke stroked Naruto's stomach, making him moan in is sleep. He loved small shivers that passed through Naruto's body each time he touch it. It was like Naruto was addicted to Sasuke's touch. Sasuke returned to the edge of Naruto's shirt and pulled it off, leaving Naruto bare-chested.

He took in Naruto's beautiful natural tan, and noted Naruto lost weight again. His bones were showing, and Sasuke felt something stab him in the heart. Naruto was ruining himself and Sasuke couldn't just watch. He knew Naruto deep down wanted to become clean again, and he knew he wasn't strong enough to do it alone, that was why Sasuke took care of him when he was like this.

Sasuke would do more than just take care of him. He'd made him his lover the first time he found him high. Naruto was passed out and Sasuke tried to clean him up, pretty much as he was doing now. Somewhere between dressing him up again and putting him in bed, he'd made love to him, losing his own virginity and taking Naruto's. Naruto was conscious and he was the one who started it, drugs made him soft and cuddly like a teddy bear. Sasuke took advantage of it and always felt terrible afterwards.

He was just a man for fuck's sake! He had needs! But he had no right to meet his needs in his wasted best friend, especially if the said friend was straight until that time. Sasuke was in love with the stupid blonde moron. He loved him since they became friends, and promised to himself he would never pursue him if Naruto didn't show interest in him.

So maybe he had the right to fuck Naruto senseless when he asked him, even if poor blond probably had no idea what he was doing. Who was he kidding, he was lower than scum. He took advantage of his best friend, violated his trust and then threw him away to safe his dignity. What would people say if they'd knew he was screwing a druggie, more so when the said druggie was high and unable to defend himself?

They reached a mutual agreement. They would never say what happened on nights like this and everyone would be happy. Naruto would enjoy the love and affection and Sasuke would satisfy his needs. It worked perfectly. Outside their little 'perfect' world nobody would ever know because they wouldn't talk about it.

Sasuke started unbuttoning Naruto's pants button. His hand's accidentally brushed against Naruto's soft cock. He let out a moan as his pants started to become uncomfortable. He pulled the zipper down and lifted Naruto's hips to slip the pants over his firm ass. He carefully took off his pants and put them away with the rest of Naruto's clothing. Naruto's tight orange boxers looked good on the blond, they made his cock look so delicious. Sasuke had to lick his lips. He took them off as well. Naruto's cock fell back as the fabric was removed.

That beautiful piece of tanned flesh made Sasuke hungry. It was surrounded with blonde curls as its throne. Naruto was sexy, even if he was underweighted. It made his hipbones stand out beautifully. Sasuke shifted his weight as the pressure on his clothed erection became too great to stand in his previous position.

Sasuke looked naked Naruto in his bath tub and started taking off his own clothes. He put them neatly with the rest of the clothes. When he came to his boxers, he hissed as he freed his erection. It felt good to be out of cage but he needed relive.

He glanced to Naruto's sleeping form and smirked. Oh, he was gonna wake to dobe and have his fun.

He turned on the water and the tub began to fill with warm water. He slipped behind Naruto and wrapped his hands around dobe's middle. Naruto's head was resting on his shoulder as he lay in the tub, waiting the water to fill it. In the mean time he was playing with the dobe, pinching his nipples, nibbling on and licking his ear.

Naruto made so enjoyable sounds when properly stimulated. The tan cock between Naruto's legs began to harden and Sasuke purred in contentment. Sasuke turned off the water and started washing Naruto with the strawberry-scented shampoo. He ran his hands over tan chest, over sensitive nipples, to his half hard cock. Naruto's body felt so good against his. Sasuke's own cock wanted some attention too.

Naruto had slim arms but they were so perfect against his whole body. He had beautiful long fingers, with visible knuckles and his wrist bone stood out sexily. Sasuke brought Naruto's hand to his mouth and kissed it. He nuzzled against Naruto's hand, imagining it was Naruto who caressed him on his own free will.

Naruto began to wake as Sasuke kept washing his northern regions. He moaned and fully hardened as Sasuke's hand brushed against his cock. He pushed his hips up to get more pleasurable friction from the raven's hand. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's neck as the said blonde arched into his body.

"You awake?" Sasuke husked into Naruto's ear.

"Yeah... what time is it?" Naruto asked still arching and thrusting his dick into Sasuke's fisted hand which wrapped itself around the tan cock. He was panting. His head still hurt but not much, and as they say... orgasms were the best was to treat headache.

"Almost 11 PM." Sasuke said in a low voice. He was being turned on by Naruto's mewls of pleasure as he would press the right spot on his cock. He also began panting, feeling ridiculous for acting like a horny teenager who cannot control himself.

"8 hours?!"(1) Naruto squeaked as Sasuke pulled rather roughly on his sensitive member.

"Yeah. I was fucking worried." Sasuke hissed through his teeth and continued his ministrations on Naruto's sensitive body. "I expected you to be here around 8 PM." Sasuke bit on Naruto's neck and Naruto let out a long wanton moan.

"God Sasu..." Naruto turned his head to kiss the teasing raven. Sasuke kissed back. Their lips were moving in perfect symphony. Sasuke took the control of the kiss when he plunged his tongue to Naruto's warm cavern. Naruto mewled as Sasuke brushed his tongue against his.

"Naruto... let's clean up..." Sasuke broke the kiss and licked Naruto's lips, his chin and came down to sucking on his neck. Naruto nodded his head and let himself drown in pleasure as Sasuke kept rubbing all the right spots on his body. He knew Sasuke was enjoying it too, he felt the proof rubbing against his back. The strange warm sensation took over his body as Sasuke made him feel good. It felt so right.

Sasuke played with Naruto for a little longer but then got too needy to stay in the uncomfortable tub when they could play a lot more freely on his bed. He let go of Naruto's skin with a loud wet sound and Naruto sighed in frustration. He wanted more of Sasuke. Sasuke made attempt to get up but Naruto pulled him back down again. He chuckled at the needy dobe but got up anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was lying on Sasuke's soft bed. He was sprawled naked on Sasuke's dark blue sheets with his legs bend in knees and his thighs open for Sasuke to see everything. Naruto should feel like a cheap slut for showing himself to Sasuke like that but that wasn't the case. He knew Sasuke was the only one who ever saw him naked, he knew he loved the boy the most and he knew he couldn't' get any other kind of relationship with him but the one they were about to consummate.

His whole life he was a disgrace to his whole family, and he knew the most of the people tried to stay away form him but not Sasuke. It seemed something on Naruto attracted Sasuke to Naruto and he wasn't about to complain. He didn't care what it was, who it was or why it was. He only cared about the short periods of time when Sasuke made him forget everything and scream in pleasure.

Naruto was in love with the raven for the most of his life, ever since the two of them became friends. It was the love on the first sight. Naruto felt so special when Sasuke refused to play with anyone but him. He thought that was the greatest day of his life. He was wrong.

The best day of his life was that accidental kiss during their second year in high school, when both of them reached for the remote of the PlayStation console and accidentally brushed their lips together. Naruto would never forget the look on Sasuke's face and the softness if his lips. Confused Sasuke was so cute he made Naruto want to do it again, and again. But he didn't, he couldn't. Sasuke was a boy and he was supposed to get married to some girl later in life so having his best friend in love with him wasn't on his list.

Naruto made himself forget about his stupid feelings, but they wouldn't go away. They were haunting him. Whenever he tried to lessen them, teme would do something sweet for him and they'd come back, just like that.

Therefore, he started doing drugs.

He started with marihuana and some pills. Then it wasn't enough anymore and he wanted more. His fixes became more frequent and he barely even finished high school. After that, he found himself a place to stay, a some small apartment he could afford with the money his parents were sending him every month. It wasn't much, but it was a roof above his head.

Now, he was a heroin addict and his life couldn't be more fucked up. With a best friend screwing him every time he got high and somehow managing to save money for more heroin, he was doing a pretty good job staying alive.

Ah, Sasuke... Naruto though about it almost every night he went to bed, why would somebody so perfect wanted to sleep with someone so dirty and tainted like Naruto, the druggie?

He decided not to care, it brought him stronger headache.

So, now he was waiting for Sasuke to take him for a ride of his life. He chuckled to himself. Sasuke sure knew how to make a boy feel special. It led him to another thought he preferred not to think about, was Sasuke so good at this because he had a lot of practise with other people? And if yes, then with whom? He never heard anything about Uchiha dating somebody.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Sasuke placed the ice cube to the tip of his erection. He moaned and arched his back to get more of that wanton pleasure. Sasuke chuckled and ran the cube against Naruto's length a few times before circling it around his tensed balls and pushing it into Naruto's sweet opening.

"Ahhh..." Naruto arched his back even more as the cube disappeared into his ass.

"Do you like that, hmmm... _Naruto_?" The way Sasuke said his name made him feel so hot. As if Sasuke knew that and was torturing him. The sadistic bastard.

Naruto nodded his head eagerly, and waited for the further abuse of his body. Sasuke smirked a sexy smirk and licked his lips as Naruto's eyes darkened in lust. He took another ice cube and placed it on Naruto's right nipple, making the little bud harden at once. It sent shivers down Naruto's spine and he threw his head back, giving Sasuke full access to his neck.

Sasuke felt powerful for making Naruto turn into the pile of dobe-flavoured jelly. He loved the sensitivity of his body on nights like this. He placed himself between Naruto's legs to have more room to work with. From this position, he saw every little detail on Naruto's body.

Naruto's arousal twitched between his legs, and turned deep shade of red as Naruto's nipple continued to be abused. Sasuke moaned at the sexy groan Naruto let out when the little ice cube left his nipple and started going against his neck. Naruto's hands came to his chest to play with his nipples. Sasuke joined the cube and started sucking on Naruto's neck. Thrusting his hips forward, Sasuke unintentionally brushed their cocks together and both gasped at the small touch.

Sasuke brought his other hand to Naruto's opening and teased the small puckered hole. Naruto shivered in anticipation of what was going to come. He mewled and nuzzled his neck against Sasuke. Sasuke licked his way up Naruto's neck over his Adam's apple to his lips. He gently nibbled on Naruto's lower lip and deepened the kiss when Naruto opened his mouth.

Sasuke's probing finger never stopped teasing and he pushed it inside, past the first ring of muscles, making the boy beneath him arch his trembling body against his.

"Needy, aren't we...? _Naruto_...?" Sasuke chuckled at the growling form Naruto. He felt good like this, kissing Naruto, loving him. He was going to feel even better too when he bury his cock deep into his best friend's body. "I never could imagine you like this, you know... giving yourself so willingly to me." Sasuke bit on Naruto's shoulder.

"Ah... Sas'ke..." Naruto moaned out Sasuke's name. Sasuke made him feel so special. He made him feel normal again. Naruto enjoyed having raven's perfect body against his own. Sasuke's touches left small burning sensations on his skin. Sasuke had so beautiful milky white skin. Naruto loved the taste of it. To prove his point, he raised himself to his elbows and bit on Sasuke's neck making Sasuke stick that finger in his ass deeper. It brushed against his prostate and Naruto fell back down into lying position. He groaned in pleasure as Sasuke continued massaging his insides adding another finger.

"Does it feel good? Does it make you wanna scream my name?" Sasuke husked against Naruto's ear.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke brushed his fingers against his prostate more forcefully this time. "Oh, god! Gimme more!"

Sasuke gasped as Naruto made sexy noises. It might be fun watching Naruto squirm but he was needy as hell. His erection was painfully swollen and he wanted the piece of that tanned ass. It was shaped perfectly and it looked so delicious.

Naruto whined at the loss of fingers in his ass but when he felt Sasuke shift above him he bit his lip and waited. Sasuke stroked his cock a few times, smearing all the precum all over the tip, hissing then groaning as pleasure impulses travelled though his body. He positioned himself to Naruto's stretched hole and slowly pushed the tip in.

The warmth and tightness around his pulsing cock made him lose his balance and fall forward onto the dobe. Naruto gasped as Sasuke started pushing in. It felt weird every time but after the weirdness disappeared, there was only sweet pleasure left. He became impatient and brought his hands to Sasuke's ass and impaled himself onto the Uchiha's erection. Both men hissed when Sasuke's balls touched Naruto's ass.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered against Sasuke's lips, their foreheads were touching.

"Naruto..." Sasuke responded in the same low tone of voice.

"Kiss me..." Naruto breathed out.

Sasuke blinked once and saw Naruto looking at him with big blue eyes he fell in love with. He leaned down and gently placed his lips over Naruto's. Naruto lifted his head and brushed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke licked Naruto's lips and Naruto parted his lips to let Uchiha ravage his mouth.

Sasuke pulled out and pushed back in at the same time his tongue entered Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned in the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, holding him against himself tightly as Sasuke began thrusting into him.

Sasuke's own hands came down to caress Naruto's sides, as he drowned in pleasure. Their lips were millimetres apart and they both felt other's pants against their lips. Naruto screamed at the particularly violent thrust that almost sent him over edge. He gripped Sasuke's shoulder as Sasuke rocked them faster.

"Nghh... Sasuke..." Naruto whined. Sasuke made him so hot. He gripped tighter as Sasuke's thrusts were silently bringing him to the ecstasy.

Sasuke rolled his hips, changing the angle of his thrusts. He was so close now, his thrusts became jerky and unfocused. Naruto's moaning told him Naruto's was close as well. Sasuke took a good look at Naruto, his slightly parted lips and his shut eyes, and realised he really loved him. He could do this for the rest of his life and die happy. Naruto looked absolutely gorgeous like this. Too bad it lasted only for a couple if seconds before the dobe came.

"_Sasuke_!" Naruto arched and pushed himself back at Sasuke's cock, screaming his release. His pulsing cock squirted thick ribbons of sticky fluid between they moving bodies. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as signs of sweet orgasm high appeared on the blond's face. Naruto bit his lip and smiled as pleasure shot though his body.

Sasuke grunted as he came, filling Naruto with his warm seed. He bit down on Naruto's shoulder and kept sucking on it, as he gave a few last thrusts and then completely stilled except his twitching cock and laboured breathing. He came harder than any other time until now. It caught him off guard and he moaned out loud at the tight grip of Naruto's arms over his body. He felt his milk coming out of Naruto against his cock.

He rubbed his body against Naruto's and smirked as Naruto shivered. He pulled out of him and lied next to him. With Naruto's arms still around Sasuke's neck, Naruto ended up in Uchiha's arms. Not that Sasuke minded. He was scared to open his eyes, scared that if he did, everything was going to end. And he wasn't about to let it end just yet.

Sasuke didn't move, he enjoyed the last few moment he had with Naruto.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto asked quietly, nuzzling against Sasuke's neck.

"Yeah...?" Sasuke asked, rubbing Naruto's back with his hands, and making small circles to relax the blonde boy in his arms.

"..." He stayed quiet for a minute before forgetting the thing he wanted to ask, and saying something completely different. "We should shower."

Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto and hoped he didn't realise it. Luckily for him, Naruto said nothing. He didn't want to let him go now but if Naruto felt like it, then he had to. "Yeah..." He said as he slowly unwrapped his arms form around Naruto.

Naruto got up, and stretched, feeling Sasuke's cum sliding down his inner thighs. Sasuke eyed Naruto as he stretched, seeing Naruto's neck covered in red bruises made him feel good. Now everyone would know Naruto belonged to someone. Naruto yawned and scratched his shoulders. "I'll go take a shower." He informed the raven and left to do just that.

Sasuke stayed on the bed, his and Naruto's cum around him, thinking. Why had Naruto fled so quickly? It felt right having him in his arms. He guessed he'd never get the chance to held him through the night. That thought made him feel incredibly empty and hallow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat in the tub, thinking about what had just happened, feeling disgusted with himself. "Stupid teme, doing that to ma again..." He sobbed quietly as tears spilled form his eyes. He couldn't do that anymore. What was the point? What was the point in giving oneself to somebody when that somebody wanted somebody else?

Naruto was sure Sasuke didn't want him. It was hard to accept that, but after he saw how Sasuke ignored him, how he tried to forget what happened, Naruto had to forget about it too. He had to forget his feelings for Sasuke, so he wouldn't be a burden to him.

Still, he couldn't understand why Sasuke kept saving him. It hurt more each time.

He began shaking, his hands couldn't keep still. God, he moaned. He needed another fix. The stress caused him to loose his control over the situation. Yes, he still had control. He was doing this only because he wanted to. He could quiet whenever he wanted to. It wasn't a big deal. Or so he thought.

His skin began to itch, and he rubbed his arms, making it only worse, it burned now. He moaned again, and sobbed more freely. He didn't give a damn if Sasuke was going to find him, he needed something to ease the pain. Maybe if Sasuke saw him like this, he'd fuck him again. Apparently, Sasuke would fuck him whenever he felt like shit, maybe this wouldn't be any different. Naruto thought desperately with wide eyes, full of uncertainty.

He whined and brought his knees to his chest, hugging them tightly.

He was pathetic and so weak. Why couldn't he say no to Sasuke? He couldn't say no to anything the raven had ever asked him, and it scared him. Why was he so addicted to Sasuke? He was like a special drug for him, the most sweetest one.

What scared him the most was the fact that if Sasuke ask him to give up on drugs, he would. He'd do anything to make the raven happy. Naruto bit his lip to stop another loud moan escape. It hurt to think about Sasuke, it hurt so much. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to escape this fucked up world and be happy somewhere far far away.

"Naruto...!" Sasuke knocked a few times on the door.

"Y-yeah?" Naruto answered, quickly wiping off his tears as if Sasuke could see him crying through the closed door.

"Open the door." Sasuke demanded.

"W-why?" Naruto answered and quickly got up to dry himself. He knew Sasuke wouldn't wait for him to open, he'd just barge in.

"Open the door..." Sasuke repeated.

"Just a minute...!" Naruto began panicking, and he had no idea why. He was concerned about what Sasuke had to say. It couldn't be something good. His voice was too cold. Naruto looked around himself, trying to find a towel but failing. There was nothing to dry with.

He wanted to step out of the tub, he lifted his leg to get out and everything started spinning. He lost his balance and fell back into the tub, hitting his head and back. He moaned in pain and started sobbing. He began coughing and he almost gagged on his sobs.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, hearing something happened. He was done waiting and he opened the door. He gasped in the surprise at what he saw, Naruto crying in the tub. The sight was very disturbing. A thin body lying in the tub, its hands wrapped around the middle, and sobbing. "Geez Naruto..." Sasuke came to the cupboard and took out a towel. He wrapped it around crying boy and lifted him in standing position.

"Sasu..." Naruto whined and caught Sasuke by his shirt and buried his face into his chest. Sasuke lifted him in his arms. He sat down on the edge of the tub and held Naruto. He hugged the blond as his precious person broke down. "I'm so sorry..." Naruto didn't know exactly what he was apologising for but he felt the need to say those words.

"It's okay..." Sasuke gently said and began slowly rocking their bodies, trying to calm down his crying friend. Naruto began moaning and his sobs never stopping. Sasuke asked himself how this was possible, how come he never noticed Naruto's distress? What kind of friend he was?

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered "Why do you keep doing this?" He asked, his voice full of frustration that kept building up inside him. "Why do you keep saving me only to..." He whined.

"Wha... Naruto... I..." Sasuke didn't know what to say, he just kept rocking them. "Don't say... it... please..." He begged, he wouldn't be able to hear Naruto saying it. It would mean he really was the emotionless bastard who was exploiting his best friend.

"Why do you always break me later?" Naruto moaned. "Why can't you _love_ _me_?" It was said in such quiet tone, Sasuke almost didn't hear it. It surprised him, left him totally naked under Naruto's eyes. His mind was blank and his heart was beating so fast he thought it'd jump out of his chest.

"I... I can't take it anymore..." Naruto continued, "I... can't do this..." Naruto stopped to sob, then continued, "I... I want to be better person for you. I want to stop..." He couldn't talk anymore, he was a limp mass in Sasuke's arms, too scared to move and too tired to cry.

"Then stop..." Sasuke whispered, not thrusting his voice at the time. He held Naruto tighter against his body, trying to offer him reassurance that he was still there for him, that he'd help him.

Naruto said nothing as he was lulled to sleep. Sasuke carried him to the bed and laid him down. He covered him with soft blankets and tenderly stroked his cheeks. "I never knew you felt that way about me... _Naruto_..." Sasuke bit his lip as he watched the blond sleep. He lied down next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. He felt incredibly helpless. To witness Naruto's break down was not something he wanted to see, nor think about. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew Naruto probably suffered but not this much. It was devastating for him to know how broken Naruto was. He looked like a lost child. It hurt Sasuke to see him like that, it was clear what he needed to do. Naruto needed help and this time, Sasuke would do anything to help him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EI****GH****TE****EN****_MO****NT****HS****_LA****TE****R**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed as he kept glancing at his wristwatch. _He should be here already,_ he thought nervously. He shifted his weight from leg to leg, trying to do something, anything to keep his mind busy. A small smile found its way to his usually emotionless face as he remembered why he was here, in the middle of the train station. Naruto was coming back from the rehab.

After the break down almost a year and a half ago, Sasuke talked Naruto into giving up the drugs. He also promised he was going to be there for him any time he needed him. Naruto showed interest and they agreed he should go and get the professional help. Naruto left a week later, and promised he wouldn't be back until he will be strong enough to control his life once again.

While Naruto was away, Sasuke had time to think about his feeling for Naruto, and think of a way to tell Naruto about them. He felt like a schoolgirl, the expectation was too much for him. He knew he shouldn't expect anything because he might get his feeling rejected. There was no way Naruto would still want him after what had happened—but he still hoped Naruto's feelings hadn't changed.

He got over his fear, he realised Naruto was far more important to him that some strangers, he didn't care what they'd say or if they'd start avoiding him. He loved Naruto, and it was finally enough for him.

The squealing noise of the train stopping brought him back form his thoughts. He raised his head and saw the door open and the people started coming out. His heart started beating faster. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. The last person exited the train and he looked around himself, trying to find that familiar mop of blonde hair. He wasn't there, then where was he? Everyone was gone already.

"Sasuke!" Somebody shouted and he turned and saw him. His Naruto. He was still kinda thin but at least his eyes didn't look dead anymore. They were bright and alive. They shined in the special way. Sasuke smiled and made his way to the blond. There weren't blue bags under his eyes anymore, and his face showed his happiness, how happy he was to finally be back. Naruto's hair had grown, it was more golden now, and it looked healthier.

"Naruto..." Sasuke greeted the man and was immediately pulled into the tightest hug ever. He wrapped his arms around Naruto in return and placed Naruto's head under his chin, enjoying the scent that was only Naruto. He missed him. He missed his so fucking much, his scent, his voice, his smiles. He felt as if the last 6 years never happened and the Naruto in front of him was the same Naruto from before.

"I missed you Sasuke. So fucking much." Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's neck and Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah..." Sasuke said into the soft blonde spikes. "Naruto...?" He got no response but continued anyway, "Do you wanna go out with me sometimes...? You know to catch up on stuff that happened when you were away." Sasuke said quickly. He was expecting Naruto's response and when the blond chuckled he knew it was okay.

"Yeah... let's do that." Naruto exclaimed and grinned at Sasuke. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes at Naruto's childlikeness, but he smiled anyway.

"You idiot." Sasuke said playfully and Naruto pouted. "But I wouldn't want you any other way." Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks and placed a small kiss on Naruto's lips, Naruto froze. His eyes widened and his breathed hitched as Sasuke didn't pull away but used Naruto's surprise to deepen the kiss. Sasuke pushed his tongue in Naruto's warm mouth and poked his tongue.

"Nagh..." Naruto moaned, and closed his eyes, allowing Sasuke to taste his mouth. Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at Naruto, trying to see his reaction. He was nervous and his hands were shaking, but he tried not to show it to Naruto. "Sasu..." Naruto whispered against Sasuke's palms.

"Naruto... I... I love you." Sasuke whispered. "Please... forgive me..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto smiled the most beautiful smile Sasuke had ever seen. "There is nothing for me to forgive you. You were my strength and my greatest weakness, I should apologise to you for being such a burden. I..." Naruto was cut off when Sasuke kissed him again.

"Shut up. Just say you love me back."

"I love you Sasuke." And they kissed again. And again. And again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 – a heroine high lasts between 3 and 5 hours. So, if Naruto started doing it around 3 PM, he was supposed to be sober around 8 PM. But Sasuke didn't know how much Naruto took, and from Naruto's reaction neither did he.**


End file.
